


Strictly Business

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Blood, Character Study, Cheating, Disturbing Themes, Gangs, Gen, Romance, Sex, Violence, Violence Against Toasters, hit men, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little town of Storybrooke get's turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

"Oh god. Yes. Oh fuck me!" 

The headboard banged against the wall. The room was completely dark all but for a small amount of light that was coming through a crack in the curtains. Both parties moaning, breathing heavy. The woman on her elbows and knees, back being pressed down on from a set of strong hands from behind. Flesh slapping together as the chestnut haired woman screamed out in pleasure. "Harder!" With her head pressed to the side on the pillow, breasts swaying back and forth with their movements. "Fuck me, Rico. Fuck me like I was your wife." The words made the man behind her chuckle. 

"But you're not." 

There was a faint knock at the door, filtering through their moans. "Boss, you coming?"

"He will be!" The woman's voice came out as she screamed his name again. She came first, in a tremble of shaking. Hot juices flowing over the pulsing cock before Rico quickly followed. Collapsing on top of her. Sweat slicked bodies, heavy breathing, a kiss to the temple. "When are you going to marry me, Riccardo?" He rolled off her her, reaching for his pants that had been discarded on the nightstand. 

"Why ruin a good thing?" 

A set of brown eyes stared at her naked backside as he dressed. "Because somewhere, deep down, I think you love me." The sheet is wrapped around her body as she slides to the edge of the bed. A finger lacing between the belt bucket, pulling her lover close. A set of wet lips kiss the still hot flesh above his belly button. Rico bend down and kissed her forehead. 

"My sweet Belle." His voice chimed as his hand reached into her hair, pulling her head back harshly. "I love you just the way you are." A sinister grin on his face before he passionately kissed her lips. 

"Sicilians" A sly grin danced on the corners of Belle's lips before he let go. Several minutes passed before he stood in front of her, his arms outstretched as he turned for her. Rising off the bed, still using the sheet for clothes, arms are wrapped around his waist. "I'm gonna miss you." Belle kissed his chin. His hands rubbing up and down the exposed skin of her back. "I know." 

Grabbing the gold handle of a cane that was propped beside the nightstand, he limped toward the door. "Be safe." Her only reply as the door opened. A taller man, dressed in a three piece suit waiting for him on the other side. Rico flashed her a smile before the door was closed and Belle was left with the heartache of always being the other woman in his life. 

Falling back on the bed, the chestnut headed woman stared at the ceiling. She couldn't really complain, Rico had always been good to her. Never abused her, made her feel like she was a human being. There was always a pinch in her heart, when he had to go home to his wife. Wishing in the back of her mind that it was her. At least then she wouldn't have to be left alone in this small apartment. Just to sleep one night in his arms was all she wanted. All she craved for. 

At least he never let money on the dresser, than she really would feel like a whore. No, she was a mistress. Belle kept telling herself this, hoping that it would dull the pain but it didn't. She supposed that spoiling her was just as bad. He bought her a car, jewelry, she never paid rent. Hell, he gave her a library because of her love of books. 

_"You have to understand something, sweetheart. It's better not to ask about my business. There's a less likely chance that you won't get hurt."_ His voice seemed to echo in her mind as she rose from the bed, letting the sheet fall as she walked away. 

The shower didn't help, it made her mind race with even more questions. Rico didn't like talking about his business when they were together. He said that she calmed him like no other and there were more important things then talking about business. His wife, Milah brought on more questions. Other than their son, she held no ties to him. Milah didn't love him, just wanted him for his money. She was more than happy flaunting her relationship with Jones in his face. Belle didn't understand it. She most likely never would. 

As the water stopped and Belle wrapped a towel around her, the room fogged as she pulled the glass door to the shower opened. "Another day." That's all it was as she waved her hand on the mirror, looking at herself. A lacey blue dress, thigh high and red heels that buckled on the side. She wasn't like more librarians. There was a certain sexy class to her taste in clothes and Rico seemed to enjoy it so she didn't complain. She looked herself over in the mirror. "I might as well be a maid." Grabbing her keys and heading out the door. 

The clicking of her heels on the sidewalk was the only thing she hears. Usually in the morning the streets of Storybrooke were lined with people. Saying their morning greetings, others heading to work. It didn't take her long to see that the Gold family was walking straight toward her. Rico didn't have his usual caravan of bodyguards behind him. It was just him, his lovely wife Milah and their same son Neal. He tipped his hat in passing. "Miss French." Her name coming from his lips sounded so cold. Milah just looked up her nose at her and Neal waved. 

Rounding the corner, taking the time to lean against the wall to catch her breathe. Was this the same man that had shared her bed this morning? Than she had to remember that he had to wear a mask around her. She gripped her keys so tight that they began to hurt her hand. "Belle." The voice from behind her seemed to startle her and bring her back to reality. "Dr. Hopper." Her accent was a bit more thick than she would have liked but she smiled just the same. "Is everything alright?" Belle nodded. "Just had a bit of nausea. I'll be fine." Hopper smiled but in the bit of her stomach, she knew that he knew. 

"Well if you ever want to talk, my door is always open." 

The Dalmatian at his side being the obedient creature that it always was. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." He smiled, tipping his hat to her, tucking his newspaper back under his arm and walking toward her office. 

Belle's heart didn't stop racing until she was in the library. With the door closed behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. "Stupid man." She cursed Gold under her breathe as she walked behind the desk. It would still be several weeks before the doors were opened and business began. She took this period to get everything in order, dusting the shelves, making sure that the catalogues were in order. Books had always been a passion with her. One that she shared with Rico once upon a time. The next day, he presented her with keys to this library. 

"Belle." There was a knock on the door before Ruby popped her head in. Smiling from ear to ear with a wicker basket in her hand. "I brought breakfast." Belle popped her head from behind one of the shelves. "Muffins?" The book she was reading was shut, making a dry echo in the quite. "Blueberry. Your favorite." 

"So, tell me tell me." Ruby sat behind the desk as breakfast was laid out for the both of them. "Did we get some sweaty, screaming action?" 

"Yeah, I was woken up by it. I'm getting use to him having a key to my apartment." She sighed. "But I long to fall asleep in his arms. I passed him and his family this morning and about had a bloody heart attack." 

"Someone's in love." Ruby's voice was singing to her.

"I wish that I wasn't. Being in love with a married man just feels wrong." 

"Wrong that you have to share him." She took a bite of the muffin as she poured them both some orange juice. "Well, he can't be an idiot. He knows that Milah has Jones on the side but you can bet that if she knew about you." Ruby fanned herself. "She'd shit a brick." 

"Most likely. I feel bad for him sometimes."

Ruby arched a brow. "Why? He's the most powerful man in Storybrooke. Has so many people in his pockets, you'd think that his pants would be weighted down." 

Belle giggled a bit. "I want to get to know him. Not just fuck him when he needs that release. I want to know the man behind the mask." 

Ruby shrugged. "He's not one to let someone know his business even if everyone in town already does." Belle took a sip of juice and leaned back in his chair. "I wonder what it's like, living with the Ice Queen herself." 

Ruby almost choked. "Well, she was spotted with the Mayor herself a few days ago. Apparently, the two of them had went for a little shopping trip. With as many bags as Mrs. Gold was carrying it looked like she put a dent in that never ending supply of funds." 

Belle gave a heavy sigh. "It just doesn't seem right. He can't be as bad as people think that he is." Ruby smiled. "Just because he's gentle with his mistress doesn't mean that he is with the rest of the town."

"Is it wrong that I see the good in him. The man behind all the darkness and shows?" 

"Nah. Just means that you're in love."

Belle blushed, biting her lower lip before letting a giggle escaped her lips. 

Evening fell as Belle closed up shop for the day. As the time drew near for the library to open, she was getting more and more excited. Walking home, it was peaceful. There was more people on the streets than there was this morning and most of them were generally friendly when they passed her. A book in her hand was going to be her entertainment for the evening until bed. She wasn't expecting to see him tonight since the Mayor was throwing a party. 

It was late when she heard a faint knock on her door. A key turning in the lock as the light from the hallway filtered in. The smell of wine on his breath as he hovered over her for the briefest of moments. Rico kissed her temple before sliding his arms around her. He didn't try to move her into something sexual like he always did. He just held her. The whole thing was bittersweet and it made her heart ache. "Rest, sweetheart." His voice was low. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

And just like that, the arms were gone. The warmth that she felt was gone. Belle wondered if it had just been a dream but she rested. 

An uneasy, restless sleep.


End file.
